


Steve and Sharon Moments

by magamagi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magamagi/pseuds/magamagi
Summary: This will be a series of fanfic by Sharon Carter and Steve Rogers. There will be chapters where they try one of the characters, others where they interact and have a relationship. Most will be fanfic of a single chapter if it is the continuation of some I'll say.





	1. Not a second more

Steve had a scrambled stomach, his breathing is accelerated, he sweats his hands and he can't sit still. I was definitely nervous. He saw himself again in the mirror to make sure everything is in order and rearrange the black Bun 

  
  
Steve already leaves that still-I signal Bucky who had just entered the room-

 

 

 You know everything goes well-reporting Sam who had the state sitting in the corner cabinet accompanying a child who does not have to be nervous-I declare the Moreno trying to calm the nervousness of the blond 

 

is just that... 

  
  
You have to relax imbecile I doubt that ten leave planted-mentioned Barnes placing a hand on his shoulder-

  
  
It is-said Steve with a half smile for the last comment 

  
  
What's the problem?-I ask Sam crossing his arms-

 

I just can't believe this is going through the world this falling down-I explain Rogers lowering his head somewhat tired and worried about what was going on. 

Bucky The world wants to look like an enemy to a Carter and less if it is Sharon-commented Bucky A comforting grin-

 

Steve do not worry and enjoy the moment and the worst step-complement Sam-

 

The worst?-wonder Steve missed Removing your sight from the ground-

 

If good Sharon continues...  

 

 Suddenly Sam's cell phone started ringing off Bucky's line. Sam moved away not to interrupt the conversation of Bucky and Steve 

  
She did not escape or anything like that so everything goes well-injames bonding Steve's shoulder-

  
  
James eh Pepper needs us a moment-I talk nervous and worried Sam-

  
  
what happened?? I ask Steve Quick in Cap mode activated-

  
  
Nada-Lied Sam- 

 

Sam-I mention Steve severely-

 

 It's Sharon, he disappeared and they don't find it anywhere-I report Sam to the other two men in the room-

 

Well I'll go with you-I declare Steve heading to the door-

 

No. You wait here-I order Bucky-taking Steve's arm-

 

Don't ask me...

 

We take care of everything. Your quiet-support Wilson to Barnes- 

 

 

**...**

 

 

 It's been ten minutes since you found out that Sharon was missing or rather had escaped Natasha. Steve could not stop thinking about the world of options for which she could have lost as: the moment he was kidnapped to do harm and revenge, or perhaps he realized that it really was not what he wanted and left because he simply did not love him.I knew nothing could go well, at least not to him. His thoughts were interrupted by some almost imperceptible sounds that struck his attention

 

Thanks to the improved senses that serum, he may have heard as someone who had not entered through the front door, and who obviously did not want to be seen below him. That's a clear that she had no escape that she had taken away from her again. Anger, frustration, and impotence flourished rapidly in the past which was not very good for the intruder

  
I swear if the last time they are going to find them and they will kill them-growl Steve with anger and coldness in his voice as he defies the bun and clenched his fists-

in uttering those words the person who was in the room stopped. Steve was already ready for face Tarse with whoever the intruder 

 

I adore you when you use that voice-I point Sharon with a provocative and amusing tone to see that he had been discovered 

 

 

 

 

Sharon? -Mention Steve astonished trying to flip to corroborate that he had not been mistaken in a couple of agile movements Sharon tapoed his eyes with his hands at first and then with a black Sáten-

  
  
No No. Do not turn bad luck to see me with the dress before D E The ceremony-I declare it amusing to see the smile that I provoke in Rogers-

  
  
So, what are you doing here?-I ask relieved that nothing bad, just passing and has only escaped to seek it  

 

Well, he comes to greet the blond, I do not see him since yesterday afternoon, explaining while the blue of the eyes puts his hand on the small waist of the woman feeling the fine and delicate of the lace-has seen? -Playful Wonder 

 

No repentance?-Wonder making sure she wasn't going to escape  

 

There's no less that you're going to join your words to find me and kill me or to have gotten me into the bachelor party, said Sharon with a bitter tone at the end 

 

Oh you are not the only one, you know, ' declares the soldier honestly--and if he'll find you but It's not going to kill you-I mention rogue attracting it more dry out of he 

 

You'll make me--I ask with a heavier voice--

 

can not be explained with words but it can be demonstrated-in the ear of the woman who shuddered at the sensation 

 

Do it-I demand in a little whisper, before Steve the Kiss-  

 

I couldn't help it. Steve was known for his great willpower, but when it came to Sharon he lost it, he wasn't ashamed of it, and less when he kissed it that way it caused a fire in his interim that was indistinguishable

 

Sharon just came to see him. I was desperate, I haven't seen him for 12 hours, that's what killed her. But the whole visitation plan went to waste when I kissed her with that ferocity that only Steve could have. She was quotient from where they were and for what, but I couldn't stop it, I didn't want to stop it, when I hit it to the wall and began to slip kisses from her neck to the collarbone. I couldn't stop him. Instinctively began to pull the sack and unbuttoned the shirt

 

Sharon!!! -Furious Pepper scream with his hands on his hip-

 

when he heard Pepper's voice were immediately parted Sharon tried to accommodate his hair that was now turned into a mess and to raise his white dress. On the other hand Steve just under his eyes while he was accommodating the sack 

 

You're so impatient?-Wonder wondering as he approached Sharon-  

 

I told you I'd be here-I mentioned Sam to with a smile to Bucky who came along with Pepper-

 

Steve I thought you were on my side--indinad signalling as he took Sharon's hand and took it--now we'll have to mend you again--said indignantly Da Pots 

 

Well if there was any doubt that he would have many nephews-I declare Natasha with a mocking smile while removing the satin strip from Steve and denied the head funny  

 

 


	2. speaking about babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve and sharon baby and it is she who are fought because steve he wants. sharon will it be capable of lowering the custody and of saying the reason?.

Sharon was lying on the left side of the bed, reading Sparkling Cyanide Agatha Christie or good trying to do, could not concentrate enserio Sharon hated being fought with Steve and if the stupid initiative of Tony back trend theme the babies

flash black

I just want a family - said the millionaire coffee desperate eyes -

Really I think you're a little obsessed with being Pope - said Natasha sitting in the tower room furniture avengers -

What? - said affronted Brown

They are right - said best friend Tony Rhody - say in interviews, radio, put a banner that will occupy the entire tower saying "I want to be a dad" is a little strong - said Tan -

God so I will draw the ovaries and Pepper had to do - Sharon said before biting a cookie -

Oh? - espeto Stark disbelief of what he said -

Without ovaries no problems getting pregnant or reaching the age of crisis family men - very safe blonde índico his words -

Are you serious? - Sam asked who had just arrived -

Since I'm 21 I wanted to do - he said biting another cookie as he turned to see Sam -

You know it's something for the whole life? - Natasha asked from his place -

I know - he replied the blonde with brown eyes looking at Nat - but it will be better for all humanity - I explain something off -

The capipaleta will not give you permission to do - mentions his almost brother Tony - taking a seat in a chair bar mini bar -

Since when do I have to ask permission to do what I want with my body? - asked the agent 13 irritated something - it's my egg, are my ovaries, it is my belly. I do what I want and I want them out

That means you will not tell him? - Ask Rhody -

I do not because my body - Sharon pointed confident of his answer -

Good to know that my opinion do not care - said Steve who apparently had heard their conversation enough to look annoyed -

All who were in the room including Sharon turned surprised to direct his gaze to where the voice came Steve who was obviously furious

I care - I speak somewhat tense and honest agent -

It does not seem - I declare with a very bitter tone the leader of the Avengers - it's something that will affect our relationship and do not tell me - said leaning the door frame -

I see no reason for the affected - said alga on the defensive because of the tone of Steve - if you yourself you told Tony did not want a family that's in the past for you - snarled the blonde while others only saw -

That was before ours He pointed to the blue-eyed boy then turning around and retire annoying -

The room went deathly silence which broke with a strong strong, deep breath who sat back exhausted cabinet of the dispute between her and Steve

End of flash black  
From this day moment whenever someone was asking him and Sharon was making some comment type: "you do not ask about my opinion it is not necessary” “it is good that at least imports for you what I think”: “really can I give you my opinion?”. Sometimes Sharon might forget the rim and idiot who was turning when it was annoying.

The blonde enserio hated that they were not speaking to themselves, that they were going to bed annoying. aunt Peg always said to him that the problems could not take to the bed that that was ruining a relation. Sharon did not want that that was happening to them so it was ready to solve it not to move for its department if it could activate a nuclear bomb

This was the last thought that it had before closing the book to place it in its night table, and to extinguish the light of the night lamp, of its side. I look at the roof in a second then to sigh for what one was coming

Steve kept on drawing. To try to avoid to remember the strong pain that provoked him that Sharon at this point will not trust in the one that was concealing his anything so important as that, thought that that had stayed in the past that they had overcome it was obvious for that they were never on the same page perhaps they it would be and that was hurting him. With that in mind and the fact that Sharon would not do anything more that to sleep. he preferred to close its drawing book, to extinguish the light of its night table. when it was ready to turn round to try to sleep I listen to Sharon's voice to resound in the darkness of the night

I hate to be like that you know it – I mention on something tired of all this situation –

This the problem was Sharon, she knew it. to speak about its feelings was going against its being, its training. it might face to the public means, but speak about what he was always feeling was more difficult, because Sharon it was always avoiding to be a dweeb. Steve was making him do it, feel weak like a defenseless and hurt prey. therefore if at least he might prevent the predator from seeing her weaker than it was it would not be so badly

Enserio you are going to be still like that, without saying anything – the girl mentioned again seeing that Steve did not say anything –

Now my opinion costs – indicated in a very bitter tone the soldier –

It always does it – it offered gently without any lie in its lips -

I did not understand that this evening – there declared Steve who kept on seeing the roof –

You do not even know the reason – Sharon reported rolling over where Steve was located -

For you it is not important that he knows it - there spoke rudely Steve so much who even felt bad Sharon he was trying to arrange it and the cooperaba -

Alone dealing that inevitable Steve should not spend - the blonde explained with the little low voice to prevent Steve from realizing that little was missing so that it was beginning crying -

What is that? – I ask about something intrigued and with the little lower guard -

I do not want that ours changes, that it is finished - it mentioned something melancholic containing the desire of crying –

Sharon - said in the shape of warning, he was not going to allow cliché as that to apply something so with him or its psychology career

I do not want that they happen therefore Tony and I happen. I do not want to trump them. I do not want that you move away from me after all that gives to you that I am not for what you wait – I explain finally weight being liberated of that, but with the dejo from escaping a strong sob that it had contained from a beginning -

Ey – formulated the soldier, turning round to see it in the darkness and to touch its cheek of a kind way, rested on its arm to stay of way in which it could clean its tears and observe it

on having listened to him to break that way, he felt horrible. He did not even know because he wanted no to have children I do not listen to it of what he was complaining about her a few seconds ago .la it knew that she was one of the strongest women who knew and to see it this way a hate was provoking him if the same

Steve my parents and those of Tony left everything for its children and I do not change anything, equal they died. I do not want that with eight years they attend to my children at the funeral of its parents, do not want that anybody more raises them, that they see them with a pity. for creating something better for them, I do not want that they live hidden because it is dangerous for them for the demons that we wake up – I inform that without preventing from crying while it was doing that one it had always been a fear, which for doing its work was destroying those that it loved

Nothing of that has because to happen – Steve announced attracting it towards him to console it, she what did not want age to damage a few children who not even existed, that remembered him because it loved it so much and therefore it was grateful of smashing in the Antarctica, sleeping for 70 years and these two years of solitude the waiting it had been worth while -

It does not have, but it will do it – the blonde affirmed sipping -

He did not know that you saw the future – said slightly mocking Steve - I will not leave that that happens – I make sure firmly -

To what cost? To what did I sacrifice you again? - he asked rhetorically the brown eyes agent sadly - might not continue without you – I express that honestly Sharon she knew it, although idiot was sounding she might never be without him, she was not aunt Peggy

You will not do it – showed Rogers - we will achieve that it works – he declared decisively without doubting it -

He did not know that you saw the future – it beat with a smile while it kept on embracing a side of its couple -

It is not necessary to me to do it. We are brilliant together, we are always the best team together we achieve it without flaw – he told with sweetness or that it did that Sharon was relaxing completely leaving the fears behind –

he was to the only one that I believed madly every word that it was pronouncing. It was always achieving that she was yielding to what he wanted, that sometimes was bothering him, but it was not doing anything to avoid it he liked everything what it was promising him. although sometimes it was hurting and there were thrusts for its heart. After a little bit about silence Steve spoke again

¿Entonces sigues queriendo no tener niños? – pregunto esperando la respuesta obvia un no -

Si - respondió con una sonrisa que hacía que le dolieran las mejillas -

¿Qué? – pronunció asombrado le la respuesta que la rubia de ojos marrones le dio –

No quiero compartirte con unos aparecidos – señaló la agente mientras se movía rápidamente para quedar ahorcajadas sobre Steve -

Siempre estarás primero – mencionó sinceramente el capitán-

El rubio al darse cuenta a que estaba jugando Sharon. que estuviera de ánimos para empezar algo le afirmó al soldado que todo había pasado y lo dispuesto a jugar que se encontraba

Eso dicen antes de ver cicatrices, futuras estrías, senos caídos y la panza – declaró Sharon posando sus manos en el pecho y abdomen del chico de ojos azules –

Con tal y todo sea tuyo estoy bien con eso – dijo Rogers sentándose un poco colocando sus manos grandes en las caderas de la chica -

¿En qué tiempo? si vas a estar salvando al mundo, cuidando del niño, las tareas, reuniones, misiones, estarás cansado– expresó maliciosamente la espía -

Gracias a suero tengo más energía, más fuerza y no necesito dormir mucho creo que eso tu deberías saberlo, más que nadie debido a tu experiencia – dijo Rogers girando haciendo que Sharon quedara debajo de él, justo donde la quería -

I think spending time with an elderly person suffering from amnesia makes me do remember - said the blonde as she bit her lower lip -

Steve said nothing just kiss as he knew how, as she loved to do it. Causing it to lose one of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before any thing. pardon for bad English is not my native language I do the best thing that I can and thanks for reading. I would like to see in the comments its opinions about that it should improve or if they like what I do till now. please, I feel that it is horrible and nobody I corrected myself


	3. six month of solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sharon it does an inventory of as steve rogers I disturb its life, noticing that what more marked it was its stupid kiss

If the latter years for Sharon had been a disaster, specially since a soldier had been found and defrosted. If it refers to Steve Rogers. The first thing that I destabilize of its life was its participation in SHIELD, but that did not matter very much. The male prostitute Captain América was protecting! although he had preferred to go to missions with him, but good Fury loved someone in whom he could trust. What better than the girl who from four years was demanding him from him and from its aunt the founder of SHIELD that should her to be the best agent of the whole world. It was understanding because it had been chosen, separately along with Barton, Romanoff, in May and Bobbi was the elite of SHIELD, the best thing of the best thing.

But at the moment when SHIELD went away to the garbage and also any possibility of being friend of its idol of when she was a girl, who inspired it to be who was today. Because he had lied to him for one year, everything began knowing a little bitterly especially then that basically he was behaving like a finished idiot. Its repudiation towards her, also the fact that either the conversations in the corridor either there would no be part of its daily life left a gap. She had to understand it, she was doing it, it cheated it, also he accepted that it was leaving it without employment since SHIELD was HYDRA and they could not leave that they were gaining the war, did not do that it was not hurting him less. But it was not a moment to complain it was time to go forward this is what they never make the Oil pan not give up. It would not be the exception, although he “I said it to you” about its father and lacking in support saying that it was warned, that was not a good election, its denial in the style of life that chose sometimes was a hard blow. It hears she had aunt Peggy it understood it very well. Tony and Natasha were making it almost equal. So blow was treated of that and he got up. That way it came to the CIA, they were not treating it very well. For them it was not anything more that a traitor. For what it had to fight, raise its surname again. to demonstrate that she learned of the best. that it was the best of the whole organization and it was. The CIA was like the level one almost two of SHIELD, Sharon was a level seven, good it had to admit that Everett if it was treating it well. the confió in her, gave him the dealing that was deserving so it will not disappoint it. Good dealing of not doing it, but when Fury did that it was giving more than once information to Rogers on Bucky and did not hesitate to do it. That was not putting in danger anybody, could save rather lives of the persons since it was not very healthy to meet the winter soldier, new paragraph was a way of doing the peaces a little with Steve.

On having perished, the life was treating his good, that was rare. Sharon could feel the same sensation that he felt when it was working for SHIELD and believed that everything was fine. He was feeling that this sudden calmness was an indication of that a very strong thunderstorm, she was right. Skylight the life would never treat it well, would not give anything without removing. Then it was there when there saw dying the only person who understood it, who was supporting it without rest. The aunt Peggy had gone away and the last thing that he said to him was: "it takes care of Rogers, you are the only one that can bear this embittered, enclosed old man better than what I it had done it”. Sharon did not know how carajos Peggy found out about of course her he did not say to him, because the babysitter was asking him to be just of him not also. It was bothering him because since he woke up of the ice it was always ending somehow approaching him, there was always a reason to have to do it and there it was radiating the problem that was not bothering him to be close to him, was bothering him that it was not bothering him. It was angering to him that in the end it was always transferring for more idiotic that it was with her or however much it was ruining its life. He did not want to do it, wanted to avoid to keep on allowing him that will generate happiness to be fence, it was the love of its aunt. It was sickly, but good it was the last request of its aunt. she would fulfill it.

As if everything was not bad, Steve is in the church. Well, as he thought that it it would not be in a beginning, only he could only be the strong woman into whom the life had turned it. Apparently he did not know that it was an Oil pan because scarcely its face made it public I reflect incredulity. Brilliant if earlier he hated it for lying to him now deceased will want it, he hid to him that it was a nearby family of Peggy. It is well I do not take it as badly as he believed that it would do it, at least the life gave him a truce between she and Steve what allowed him to know that in spite of the pain it kept on being the same of some years ago, also so that the notara that Kate and Sharon were almost equal the only difference is that the innocence was scarce in Sharon, but there the life was giving to him and removing him. It turns out that Barnes exploited the UNO and Steve went to look for it. She had to expire with what Peggy asked him, it is not that if Peggy had not asked herself for it it had not done it so there it was she who was committing treachery, giving him information classified to a civil one. Well nobody would find out about this, but yes that the male prostitute I steal shield of Captain América, those of Falcon and equip to additional for Barnes who was unstable mentally. Bravo Sharon again your world and stability went away to the shit, the good thing is that it was helping a person who was being shut up without even a judgment, apart they were going to detain a few crazy soldiers. Nothing might go out worse, it was doing the correct thing, we go yes that could because then the male prostitute Steve Rogers kissed it which is not that it was a problem, she had already kissed with other types, the problem was that he likes, because he realized that she, its body wanted this long ago. it was badly very bad, but he was feeling as touching the stars.

Then he went away without saying anything. She is a fugitive, who works for Fury as when it was in SHIELD that was good, but she was feeling so empty. Alone.

Why did it have to do it? why did it kiss it, then to disappear? now whenever he was not thinking about a mission, in that Tony of course hated it, in its family especially in its small niece Shannon and in not being caught. He was thinking about its soft lips about those about her, but then the reality was striking it so loudly that he was feeling that it might stay in comma. Six alone months without one sign of him, alone Natasha who was giving him small information spoonfuls. So rapid as he kissed it left, leaving it in the misery.

Like that it is as Sharon was the night of alone Christmas in the roof of a hotel seeing the sky. He never thought to miss so much the multitude and the clamor of the holidays that its parents were organizing. He wanted to forget everything, so it took a gulp of the bottle of cheap liquor. To what it had come, was depressing, any of she it was: what might make her more depressing?. It already had an answer and it was this cold liquid it was going down for its cheeks, brilliant it was crying incredibly, good now if it was completely a disgust, the only thing that he had left was its ego to that the Oil pan are strong and now it had just lost it. I give birth of the rim of the building it looked down, if it is thrown its wretched one would be finished or this is what had thought if she was a normal person, but there its brain was working again, fucking the plans to him because the only thing that its reason said to him was that probably she would remain alive and fucked in a wheelchair without being able to move in any jail for the rest of its life.Genial its mulberry tree it did not allow her to do it, but it hears it had alcohol in its organism they would believe that it was intoxicated and it slipped, only it was staying to try it: why not? to the shit.

gulp gave a last look to the apartment and shit could not do it

I hope that you were not going to do what I believe that you were going to do – a very worried woman mentioned –

Sharon rolled over at once. he was recognizing this voice, but he never thought to it listen in person - hello to Romanoff again: how are you? – the blonde asked sitting down again in the knife-edge of the building -

You were going to throw yourself – unbeliever declared sitting down next to you to see it to the face –

Only it saw the sight – it indicated while it was drinking a liquor gulp –

You take more than five minutes seeing it with a bottle in the hand – I inform that the Russian tightens something –

Yes – the ex-agent said rolling over to see the spy –

Were not you going to throw yourself? – asked unbeliever Romanoff –

I am not as your my moral code does not allow me to do it – I tell anything obvious of its answer –

Your moral code? – inquirió Natasha with a smile –

It is well my shit ego does not put the easy things to me – it indicated sincerely giving up -

Of course it sounds as you – I speak satisfied to what I listen –

You want it is not the best thing, but at least it is. the girl of fair-haired hairs asked while emerald was delivering the bottle to the eyes woman –

I prefer the vodka – Nat indicated taking the bottle –

There excuses miss the next one I bring to him its vodka – mocker Sharon mentioned –

More it costs you – it threatened of playful form following the crowd -

How do the things go? – I look round Oil pan changing topic while there saw the people who was happening for the cold street of the city -

Horrible hate to be the only one that knows that it is necessary to do and that not when you are fugitive – I report taking a big gulp of the drink –

I thought it – the agent declared honestly 13 –

The things are weighed to have to teach it it is some cansón, especially if you fight with someone of the old age – Natasha explained leaving Steve's small mention to see Sharon's reaction –

Oh now you are a teacher, the teacher Natasha – he said Oil pan trying not to leave any expression within reach of the spy –

Wanda is very young she does what I say little robotizado to him, but at least he pays attention he is supported under profile. It has potential – it expressed calmadamente –

With the time might it be better that you? – question trying to change topic knew where he wanted to come and what would spend if it was making clear that he did not want -

I doubt it – he answered arrogantly – Sam, he is Sam. it belongs to the coarse army the best thing does that it can apart that when flaw does a pleasantry or gives me valuable information – the Russian woman kept on speaking seeing that it could obtain –

That I adjoin you give me a report of the students, but I believe that you should give it to Fury bearing in mind that the es our intermediary apart from the fact that he says to me that he should look for the information that your team needs – said that Sharon tightens something because Natasha was coming just where he did not want that it was coming, perhaps it showed it, but it was not prepared for this now -

Then it is Rogers is a disgust he believes that a few glasses and a cap do that the people believe that she is another person, new paragraph is very coarse so much that looks like a green elephant in a step dollhouse its bad mood these months is a garbage also it does not allow to sleep to Wanda with its thoughts and sleep what does that mention is tired at the time of training – Natasha coming to its goal –

Oh poor Natasha – declared the blonde omitting of the one who was speaking –

But I have to admit that my favorite is Sam, although Wanda served to me to finish the jigsaw puzzle of its fortress sleep – he explained something excited of coming to the point of any gossip –

cannot you be calm truly? - I ask about something annoyed –

Not – answered cynically Romanoff –

I already see it – he said that taking the bottle of Natasha's hand to give him one it brought –

Do you know of trataban its strong sleep? – asked cheesy the redhead now fair-haired –

There might be many things like seventy years slept, the aunt's death Peggy, the fight with Tony or perhaps it of Bucky – the slightly obvious girl expressed, because skylight the soñaría with her –

Not – I indicate something playful

The SHIELD fall? – asked Sharon a little lost –

Sometimes it is it of Bucky, but the one that more attracted attention of me the fact is that it felt very improperly with a fair-haired brown eyes girl: does it sound to anybody that you meet? – the very mocking Russian spoke seeing Sharon to the face with a malicious smile –

If – Sharon declared what illuminated the eyes of another girl – the one that kissed it in the second world war what provoked that aunt Peggy was shooting him, devils I forgot its name – Sharon kept on speaking gaining him Nat's snort –

I am not sure that it is not she believe that it is with the one who kissed under a bridge - said the Russian -

Its name created that she was Clarissa – Sharon reported obviating what the Russian had said –

Sharon its name is Sharon Carter: do you know it? – express Nat -

Nat I am not for that – the exhausted brown eyes girl indicated lowering the look –

Why? - he asked irritated –

It looks that you want that they have all equal, but sometimes not everything goes out as we want – told Sharon a little extinguished from the interior –

If it went out – answered obstinately the Russian spy –

Sight was only a kiss – Sharon declared with asperities –

Steve does not also kiss anyone and you – the Russian refuted quickly like a bullet –

It was alone a moment – was still Sharon trying to express itself better –

Steve is not of a moment – Natasha spoke killing another argument –

Since it is never late to know new facets of the persons – he said that Sharon roughly did not want to speak anything about things that they were giving him to its mental and sentimental stability –

Enserio Sharon? – Asked unbeliever the Russian –

If a moment had not been alone he would have looked for me he had communicated with me, but time did not do it and I am here with my bottle of sure house at home sure, without anybody who is Fury or my family that takes a minute in thinking in how is life - he declared bitterly – it is true that nobody can change

It hears I think about you and Steve also makes it alone that believes that it has to be the support of everything and about all he will never say easily what he feels – indicated Nat some comprensivamente –

Better sight already let's finish this bottle and - the blonde proposed –

You know I will spend somewhere here the end of year to myself – mention Romanoff –

You do not have that …

You know you are as … you are my best friend so it will be entertained to mount one one as when it comes to SHIELD – remembered entertained the Russian –

If, but I will be in France – indicated the fair-haired girl –

Ok and he tries to have something better – he said referring to the liquor –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will have approximately two parts more. as I always say to them that they should leave its opinion in the comments things that they create that I owe progress, if they like or not, some moment that seemed interesting to him, anyway what they want. I will read it, also I receive orders. if they notice a history in wattpad identical it is because it is me who is, only than in Spanish. thanks for the support and for reading


	4. six months of solitude (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about this second part? I was supposed to upload it yesterday, but I didn't have time.  
>  the third part goes. but as they prefer it tender or with a good fondue or coffee as luke cage would say.   
> What do you think of fondue?  
> By the way you can make orders

To say that everything had been ruined since Siberia was a lie. Everything was not very good before. To go from being the most acclaimed hero by people and officials to the most despised by the law had been a drastic change, it was not the worst thing that had happened to him, there were worse things.

Since before the war life had not treated him very well the death of his father then that of his mother, the contempt of the people for being smaller. Some time later the war came and everything was going to hell because he realized that all the people he loved died and Bucky's death was confirmed, then having to leave Peggy sacrificing herself to save her country. it was an honorable death at least would save thousands of people and the only person he had left to love. if he saved her, but did not die in the process he only slept for 70 while everyone advanced and could live.

At first he thought he might have been saved somehow and they found him, except for his country the war ended and he could look for Peggy, but then he realized that he woke up in a future he never thought he would know. Most of the people he knew were dead except for Peggy.

She lost her life, her friends the chance to be happy, and she couldn't even mourn, because an alien invasion of the earth just started. Then Fury recruited him to work at SHIELD and he started living in Washington DC, at least he had a private place to lick his wounds and a nice neighbor who wasn't an elderly lady naturally because of the kind age.

Well that situation didn't last long because after almost a year of struggling to move on, making new friends, having a steady job, she could see Peggy and had a strange but nice relationship with her neighbor. He realized that everything was a fraud except Sam, Natasha strangely and of course Peggy they were the only honest thing. His neighbor was just a spy watching him because Fury ordered him, his job was shit because he really worked for HYDRA.

The worst thing is that all the SHIELD or HYDRA agents followed them, even his pretty "neighbor" didn't know how she who looked good and pure could be from HYDRA, but it was something that shouldn't have surprised him, HYDRA would dress the sheep wolves and then attack. Although Natasha assured him that her "neighbor" was from SHIELD, he couldn't believe he was so hurt that he didn't even want to think about it, but his silly broken heart reminded him of it. Fury wasn't there to help them, he didn't know anything about Hill either, the only thing they did know was that they were looking all over for him and that they were alone in this.

When he thought things couldn't get any worse it turned out that Bucky, his friend, his brother was alive, but HYDRA brainwashed him and now wanted to kill him. When he was fucked up ready as a cow for the slaughterhouse Hill appeared out of nowhere and saved them.

What was not good was trying to save SHIELD, they no longer knew who was good or who was bad so it would be best to end it all before putting more people at risk. Although Fury will assure him more than once that they had good agents on their side, naming even some of them; in which was agent 13. when hearing the first name he was squeezed a little heart, was the second person to tell him that he was on his side, but did not want to get excited she lied to him and juice with him. in addition, he believed in Rumlow and betrayed him so no matter what everything would go.

Here he was again preparing for war, but this time it would be against his own brother, putting the lives of his new friends at risk. while destroying what Peggy built with so much effort.

After his final confrontation with Bucky and that he tried to kill him mercilessly and then save him, he felt a ray of hope that not everything would be lost, nor would the world be left unprotected, apparently Fury was thinking of something. Natasha was still in a good mood and that which revealed who he was, he was so in a good mood that he began to annoy him with Kate or rather Sharon.

Well, after that it could only come the calm or so he thought until then spend a couple of months looking for Bucky, Stark called him that the avengers needed him to look for the scepter of Loki.

He didn't leave the search for James at all, because Sam was following some clues while he was going to destroy some HYDRA bases. Everything was going well, strangely enough even Fury was sending him CIA information about Barnes. whenever he asked who gave it to what Fury said was a friend of both of them. She didn't give it much importance because if Nick didn't want to say it at all, it was for a reason.

It turns out they found Loki's scepter, but Tony and Bruce played with it, creating a homicidal robot that not only wanted to defeat them but to extinguish humanity. While that was being taken care of the girl with psychic powers had to open new wounds or try to do it by showing him a dream of him coming back from the war, in order to dance with Peggy. although the dream destabilized him it didn't cause any serious harm, it just made him realize something. that by showing him that scene dancing with Peggy he felt good but it didn't hurt. it didn't fill him either. he didn't feel complete. he was missing something. the only thing that caused him was the peace that he fulfilled Peg's, but nothing more.

What made him wonder What would make the dream become perfect thank God, Thor was wise enough to give him the idea, to organize his own even though he didn't have much time to do it?

After defeating ultron Tony retired and had to take full command of the new avengers. The only thing that gave him peace of mind was that he had Sam and Natasha on his side. Which would give him some time to see the information Fury gave him and keep looking for Barnes.

Things had calmed down the war was over again the peace had begun

 

It didn't last long for his statement, as the sokovia agreements exploded in his face and as if it wasn't enough his only stable connection to his past was gone, Peggy was dead. All this only made her think that a war was approaching again.

He was devastated to have to carry Peggy's coffin killed him, she had really met the thin guy from Brooklyn. he was the only thing left of his past and now he was gone, at least Sam wasn't alone he was accompanying him.

he suddenly saw his neighbor, who was not his neighbor, but a SHIELD agent named Sharon, but that her last name was not anyone but Carter and not just any Carter. because there are more people who had that last name, but a Carter niece of Peggy climb up to give some last words that he felt were meant for the one who incited him not to give up.

Which made him wonder if he would ever get to know this woman in depth? The intrigue awoke in Steve's head a strange intrigue that made him feel a little alive, so he was going to try to calm her down somehow.

He talked to Sharon Carter for a while after Sam encouraged him a lot. he discovered that they were not so different in personality to Kate, the only thing that separated them was the profession because while one was a nurse the other was a highly trained spy could kick the ass of anyone who wanted to be a psychologist. a ray of light appeared in the dark, but did not last long because it did not take to be covered.

Bucky was alive, but according to the news exploded the UN killed innocent people, including the King of Wakanda and everything went to hell. among the things he talked to Sharon discovered that she the CIA friend and what better way to check when he gave her direct information to find Barnes. that woman was not only capable enough to kick ass, engage in a pleasant conversation but she was also smart and a strategist on the cutting edge. it was obvious that she took good care of Peggy and Fury.

Unfortunately, he didn't find Barnes much earlier than the police, but if he was saved, the only cost was that his shield was now removed from his uniform, and Sam had his equipment removed as well. Great he was fucked. He saw her when he was entering the facility and something in the flutter a little hope.

He argued with Tony again. The only thing different was the theme

tried to see what the fuck was going on with Bucky who was locked up when suddenly she arrived with her beautiful golden hair, telling him what was going on letting him hear the conversation. Then the light went out, the guy started his plan, so they split up to try to stop it.

Again he had to fight Bucky, but the only important thing was that this time he didn't escape. they had the key piece that made the whole puzzle come together to know that it was actually the ones Zemo was looking for.

He didn't want to involve her any more but he couldn't go to war without weapons so he listened to Sam who recommended that he ask her for help and that's how they solved their problems once and for all. Steve tried to avoid the comment of solving his things.

I didn't want to do that. it would be selfish and rude she was helping him, and he would disrespect him so he wouldn't do it he was an educated man would steal him a kiss. She was only kind if he would not Demons gave him one of those reassuring smiles that only made him bend his will. That he could lose nothing was going to a war that he would not know if he would return, to give him a blow on the nose and pass the path of shame with his friends perhaps, but he was going to take the risk.

His lips were so soft and pleasant against his own at that moment he found the answer that he lacked Wanda's vision and was Sharon. God was the most glorious minute of his entire life, his lips among his own, his delicate hands on his neck. I can forget that Bucky and Sam were seeing them and he didn't care if he just wanted to stay close to her, but he lacked the air and that was enough to remember why they were there.

Right Zemo had to go, the soldiers of the winter the world. Shit wanted to send it all to the trash and go with it. but it couldn't be morally correct.

The morally correct led him to destroy half the airport, fight with his former comrades and more than half of them were imprisoned.

And as always the truth came out Zemo revealed his plan and showed that not doing the right thing was wrong and that there would always be consequence and his fight with Tony was a sign of that.

Then he lost the shield, Bucky was raised and now he would only have to solve his disaster on his own.

L get the kids out of prison felt less guilty, but reminded Sharon she was not there was a relief, but where she was and in what condition and all because of her guilt

...

well i had not spent christmas alone. physically i was with wanda, sam and well natasha had gone out. as she was going to visit a friend.

she had never felt this way since the first christmas without her mother. she was addicted, as if turned off she just kept on going, but without a fixed sense. she tried not to be, especially not to affect Wanda. She said it was like a darkness and a cold that surrounded her when he was in his most miserable days. so she couldn't be sad, she had no right to be. She discovered that when she thought of Sharon it was worse, because at first the darkness was totally gone, but then when she came back she was stronger.

sometimes she felt bad about hurting Wanda in a certain way because of her sadness, especially because she had suffered enough for her young age

the day after christmas and the next three were the step out in the window drawing the landscape around the safe house in which they stayed. Until Natasha came in

Hello - hello Steve to see the Russian pass -

We need to talk - the Russian pronounced seriously -

What's going on? What's going on? - I ask worried boy leaving his book aside -

That your darkness doesn't just affect you - I say leaning against the wall -

Did Wanda call you? -asked, the young woman said nothing of nightmares or complaints of her emotional state -

No, but feeling like shit and not deserving love is affected Sharon - explained the obvious woman -

Are you all right? - frightened question for the well-being of the one mentioned -

That's what she says. But sitting on the edge of a building to drink and cry is not very healthy - neutral report -

she was going to commit suicide - more than a question it was a statement that came from the lips of the ex-soldier - why did you leave her alone? -he asked annoyedly.

because you had to know that she needs you - mention reasonably -

I destroyed his life doesn't need more of that - he indicated looking down

You know he'll kill you if you tell him that - said the Russian mockingly -

Nat

He'll be in Paris, by the way - he reported taking off his coat -

What do you mean?

We agreed to see each other there - the woman declared relaxedly -

Isn't she waiting for me?

If she's been doing it for six months - she spoke with a dry laugh - but don't go to Paris, that'll be fun, you tell me how she acted - she explained lying on the furniture -

I'm not going to force her - he expressed firm but a little excited to know that she was still there for him. 

I doubt she'll feel obligated to anything, although be careful I don't know how she'll react when you tell her why you didn't see her - I reason by taking off her booties -

I'll keep it in mind - said the blue-eyed man -

I'll take care of Sam and Wanda," said the Russian.

thank you - thanked the ex-soldier -

You'd better hurry up. He doesn't like to be late, although he does like to do it," said the spy.

Who doesn't wait? -asked Sam who entered the room accompanied by Wanda -

Sharon Steve's girlfriend - replied Natasha before Steve even tried -

She's not my girlfriend - declared Rogers grieved - yet

Uhm not to be, you almost swallowed it under the bridge - remembered Sam -

Like someone is going to celebrate the end of the year well - Wanda spoke with a smile -

Wanda, you too? -embarrassed question -

I hope you have a lot of sex," said Sam.

You have to stop being a virgin, I also want to be an aunt - said the Russian -

You have to make the most of it before it's over thirty," said Wanda, following the game.

They're a bad influence on you - Rogers reported referring to Sam and Natasha -

That's the truth I read in an article - said the young lady -

I'd better get my backpack ready.

Mete condoms is only the first time -

Steve could only laugh in spite of being sorry, they were his friends and although they mocked him in this moment he always appreciated them they had been for him in the good and bad moments supporting him in everything. even with his problem to find his ideal girl.

As he climbed the stairs he heard them making some sexual sounds so he went ahead to go to his room and prepare his backpack. Every time she realized that she was preparing her backpack her heart was beating louder than normal, she felt that she could explode with happiness and emotion. After six months he would see her. From what Natasha told him she waited for him. He had drawn her so much, dreamed and longed for, now in a few hours he would have her close again did not know how he would react, but at least a little affection had him.

You look like a sun," Wanda said from her bedroom door.

Oh? - he pronounced without understanding, but without stopping smiling

You radiate energy like a sun - explained the girl -

Is that a good thing? - he asked curiously -

Thank you very much. - he declared happy before he left -

After preparing the bag, he began his journey to meet the girl he would never finish meeting, but would never tire of discovering.


	5. I'd do whatever it took.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon can't believe everything that happened. especially the death of her almost brother Tony and her best friend Natasha. so she'll do whatever it takes to bring them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i hate the end since Tony's death, what they did with steve, the fact that they didn't mention sharon, they didn't give natasha a funeral. and because russo and writers pocketed previous movies. i bring my version of what should have happened. focusing more on sharon and steve.

He had left Pepper and his daughter Morgan, who he barely knew was adorable and miserable, because he had lost his father, he reminded him when he lost his father. She felt alone, but even more so when she found out that Nat had also left.

  
She had returned, but to a world without Tony and Natasha were even closer than her own brother. They embedded themselves in her soul, only as few people could, trusted her, supported her, loved and accompanied her, but no one would do it more.

  
She did not want to attend the funeral. she apologized to Pepper, but could not accept that this would be the end. she promised them that she would die first before them and now she would have to say goodbye to them at the same time. She refused to let them go, except now that the world was so changing, there were magicians, different realities, altered, inhuman. She had to find a way to solve this, she was a SHIELD agent, her duty was to solve things if she didn't do it then. She would find her late or tempano

When one night Wanda looked for her and told her what Thanos did with vision in Wakanda she realized that this was her chance to bring them back. She didn't hesitate for a second, even though she told her that it would be very dangerous and that she didn't know if they would have the support of others. While everyone worried and occupied themselves with rebuilding the base of the avengers, repairing the time machine, solving the legal problems they prepared to do whatever was necessary for the most important mission, to return the favor to them.

  
Wanda and she knew that their objectives were to look for the gem of time, a device to use the gem, a quantum suit with its respective clock, pym particles, the time machine. They knew where they were, but also that they were guarded by the avengers day and night. apart they did not know very well how to use them. Sharon could infiltrate at night and steal them, but they would realize it. it wouldn't be a second before the woman named Carol found her and they didn't know if they could use her, not counting the other avengers, so there was another option that was to use the trust they had in Wanda and for her to take them from the little ones without them noticing it, but the idea was dismissed by thinking about the time machine would be very evident. apart from that, none knew how it worked. Their hopes dropped. they couldn't bring them back Tony couldn't be with his daughter, they couldn't create vision again, Nat couldn't be free of responsibilities and run away with Bruce... one second, he too had lost someone and also tried to bring her back, not to mention that he knew how to use that thing they just had to convince or persuade him.

It took a week for Bruce to join his plan now, now they just had to wait for the machine to be perfect to use.

  
**…**

  
Almost everything was in place, the machine would be ready in a week. Simmons still had the prototype of the adjustable molecular glove and gave it to him. He asked some questions that Sharon easily avoided. Bruce had already given him a suit, pym molecules and the watch.  
Everything was going well

  
They had a little argument about who should do it. At first Wanda offered what Sharon refused on the grounds that it couldn't be her, because if they were discovered they needed the strongest to back them up and Bruce had to work with the machine so the only one left was Sharon.

  
**…**

 

On her list of rare bears she wasn't outraging a person's grave in the middle of the night, but there she was in a cemetery digging Anthony Stark's grave. Wanda couldn't come. She had to follow her screen with Clint and the others, just like Bruce. Her stomach was turned upside down when she finally reached coffin level, opened it to remove Tony's body. Without thinking about it I pick him up and put him in the van. I put everything in its place before the sun came out.

  
**…**

The moment of truth was this. The three of them were gathered looking at Tony's body. If they managed to bring him back then they were on the right track. otherwise all this time had been lost.

  
Are we sure about this? - I ask banner -

  
Thanos could. Why can't we? - Wanda replied -

  
Well if something goes wrong I'll just tell them it was a pleasure - I mention the blonde looking them in the face -

  
also - I answer the chestnut -  
Wanda the force field, we don't want to draw much attention - Carter commanded while putting on glove -

  
Understood - he indicated by moving his fingers and placing a force field around Tony -

  
With nothing else to think Sharon embedded the gem in her glove. She felt a little dizzy, but after a while she recovered. With a brief nod to Bruce and Wanda clenched his fist.

  
I imagine Tony before he died

  
Otherwise he wouldn't have seen it with his own eyes. Tony's face went from being bone and colorless, to bright and fleshy. He stopped clenching his fist when he saw Tony suddenly get up and make a noisy inhalation. Also because her legs were shaking and she couldn't stand. Tony suddenly stopped in shock.

What the fuck - I pronounce confused -

  
Tony, my friend, you're alive, - declared Banner, hugging him-

  
Where am I? - I wondered strangely did he believe. He felt dead -

  
In a Carter's cabin - signpost Bruce -

Sharon? - he asked around the room until he saw Wanda helping someone on the floor -

T-tony - I mention exhausted blonde -

 

…

She's amazing - she expressed the agent with a smile from an armchair in the living room -

 

I know, she's my daughter - I declare Tony auto enough -

 

It's unbelievable because he looks like Pepper - I report with a smile -

 

Are you sure? Because you just used a gem to revive me - I explain with a lot of ego in his words -

 

He needs you - said the blonde a little sad -

 

I want to see them - admitted tony -

 

You will," she said exhausted.

 

Well, what are we waiting for? - I declare stopping from his place -

 

They can't see you yet - she remembered something dull -

 

What? I don't know.

 

This isn't over yet Tony, I have to go back for Nat - I mention looking down

 

Sharon and all the gems together could do that.

 

I'll just use this one. It worked for you - the blonde replied quickly -

 

It's dangerous - warned the castallo -

 

I'll take the risk - Sharon replied quickly -

 

We will - support taking your hand -

 

No. You stay - I report removing the hand from Tony's grip -

 

I'm not going...

 

I won't lose you again. I won't let you lose them - I say quickly with tears in my eyes -

 

Neither do I to you - I comfort Tony by hugging her -

 

I'll be fine I did it once - I point out by gently breaking the hug -

 

No, you won't, it's too dangerous look like this - I explain Tony a little more serious to hear that tone of voice -

 

I'm fine Tony I've already recovered

 

I don't think so - denied stark -

 

She did whatever was necessary, now it's my turn - express downcast -

 

I'm not going to allow it," he said, noting that he wanted to sacrifice himself.

 

You can't stop me - said the determined blonde -

 

Of course I can.

 

I'm sorry - Carter apologized in pain -

 

Why...

 

Wanda do it - musito marcándose -

 

Sharon didn't want it to come to that, but he wouldn't let it hurt the plan. In just a couple of hours, everything would be ready and she wasn't going to let them not do it for her.

So he took his things and the three of them marched to the base, they would arrive at night and they could make it.

 


	6. I like

Steve could feel the light of dawn filtering into the room. Yesterday's day had been long, stressful and heavy, but as a reward he had spent a very good night with a certain blonde spy and hamburger lover, which reminded him why he had to keep saving the world, at times like this with her.

Although they had not clarified very well that meant their "relationship" and was not public, although he sensed that Natasha and Sam already knew, especially by the looks that cast when they saw him talking to Sharon. He liked what they had so far. To be able to talk to someone who understood you beyond the friend who will always agree with you, to be able to laugh at bad jokes and stupid things with that same person, to joke about the evils and moments of his life, to flirt seriously and passionately, to have someone wait for you and care about you, to the point of fighting with you for your recklessness was something he enjoyed. Even more if you could wake up and have that person on a Saturday, wearing your shirt and in his arms. after surrendering completely

Yeah. Surrounding her with his arms. Feeling it. a hand in her belly and another in the sensitive skin of her breast. Yes, that was a good sunrise.

One second

Your hand squeezing and holding your breast?!

No, no, no, no, no, no and no

Yes, he had slept with Sharon. they made love and more than once, but he had always kept his hands to himself in the light of day, when darkness did not protect him.

Ok. he had to take that hand out of there without waking her up. he had to carefully take it out because what if he felt like he was getting too involved in this and wanted to walk away? at least he'd rather have something like that than not being able to have it. it would hurt her if she felt that way, but more if he couldn't have her around like this.

She began to withdraw her hand gently, under her shirt for fear that she would wake up, she was a spy, her dream was light. At last he was able to pull out his warm hand, but suddenly he saw Sharon move and the nerves seized him, he didn't know where to place it. So he placed it under his head trying to make it look casual.

S-Steve- called Sharon drowsy as he stretched -

Mm-hmm.

Your hand," said the blonde, returning to her initial posture.

Wh-what - I stutter the nervous soldier -

It is no longer there - I mention with a somewhat heavy voice and in ... Protest?

I'm sorry I didn't want to bother you, nor wake you - he apologized ashamedly. his fear came true -

Well - he said in a rough voice -

I'm sorry - he apologized again blushing -

a few minutes passed in complete silence, when Steve wished the earth would swallow him up. Without warning he saw Sharon and began to feel with his hand for something.

What are you doing? - asked Rogers confused at the sight of his hand groping and looking for something for his body -

as I see that you do not place it yourself I do it - I explain touching and groping for his arm. before finding his hand, to link his fingers and place it again touching his breast -

Oh, really? - I ask with sorrow and emotion -

What? - she asked confused and a little more awake Carter -

Doesn't that bother you? - curious Steve without believing it yet -

It helps me sleep better. apart I like your touch in case you don't realize it yet - I point out a little more obvious the spy -

I also like to touch you - I confess a little grieved and relieved. As Sharon settled in by gluing his sword more to his chest -

It is a relief and pleasure that you like it - informs the girl - if I didn't do it it would offend me a lot. now we are going to continue sleeping that it is Saturday and it is necessary to take advantage that the world is not in danger - I order finishing settling down between the sheets -.

Sharon - I call her Steve -

Mm-hmm.

I love you - I declare tempting his luck a little -

I more tiger - returned before going back to sleep -

In short, this was the best way to wake up and a good reason to save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to place the last part of "six months of solitude" and "do whatever it takes" but I came up with this idea and I didn't want to lose it.


	7. I'd do whatever it took.

Sharon was a woman of her word, and what she promised she kept, but if that was what success depended on bringing back the fallen in the fight against Thanos. So when she had the body of Pietro Maximoff in her possession she did not hesitate to use the gem and bring it back, that left her weaker than the first time and with a discomfort in her arm.

If she was right things would get ugly so they would need help and what better than the twins who once destabilized the avengers. It sounded cruel and unhealthy; especially because I knew them and was doing this for the good of some of them, knowing that it would hurt in some way along the way. I could have called Clint, but if they failed I did not want to leave this in the conscience of that poor man; enough was enough of what I had lived so far.

He received a thank you and a hug from his former getaway partner Wanda when he betrayed the CIA. On the other hand the boy said nothing and Sharon understood why he was confused.

...

On her way to the base of the avengers Sharon fell asleep, she was very tired, she assumed that not sleeping well and using a gem of infinity twice would be responsible for that. So she just got carried away and rested to recharge the battery, as she would soon need energy again.

They stopped to eat something, just a restaurant that sold smoothies and hamburgers. Luck was on their side or it was a kind of reward for their next actions. 

He decided not to think about it and just enjoyed a good meat burger, accompanied by fries and a good fruit milkshake while chatting lightly with some good friends.

...

Being a few kilometers near the base Sharon and Pietro would continue walking or rather the platinum would carry it to its meeting point. Wanda and Bruce in the car not to raise many suspicions

Thank you - the platinum broke the silence -

Why do you thank me? - asked the blonde, ignoring the discomfort she felt -

You revived me if that doesn't strike you as something to be thankful for I don't know what it would be - he pointed out as they watched Wanda and Bruce arrive at the base -

Thanking me for keeping my word has no merit - I declare while lying on a tree waiting for the time of the mission -

...

I had thought about it more than once along the way. Yes, he could revive Tony and also Pietro, but they had died without losing their soul. Natasha gave up her soul. Her body was like a split walnut that had been eaten by the fruit, she could stick piece by piece but even so the walnut would still be empty.  
If his hypothesis is true, Natasha bet his soul lost it; unlike the others his soul would be imprisoned somewhere in his astral form or whatever it was said. so he had to liberate it from the place where it will be found.difficult not impossible.

...

Already tomorrow Sharon could see how everyone was preparing to return the gems to their proper place, or rather Steve did.   
Without thinking much he ordered Pietro to bring him the gem of the soul. she would have done it, but the boy is fast and it would be difficult to capture by the cameras and the avengers.

...  
That was not in the plan - I declare annoyed -

In mine, yes," said the blonde as she adjusted her quantum suit.

You could have risked everything - remembered the young woman still annoyed while the men only saw -

I would have ruined everything if they had discovered us or if it wouldn't carry a guarantee to bring it back - I declare tired of the Sharon discussion - Wanda you wouldn't have let your brother come in and I understand you, but you also have to understand that this is something where we must put aside our fears and fulfill the mission as Natasha, Vision and Tony did.

They're going to realize it's not the real thing," said the scientist.

They'll notice if they try to use it and hesitated to do so - Carter reported after finishing adjusting the suit and taking things -

You're right... only I can't lose another person again - the witch spoke more calmly and full of melancholy -

You won't do it, I promise you," Sharon said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Everyone was quiet for a while and Sharon broke the silence.

You already know what to do with the machine and the equipment this outside Pietro will do a distraction, Banner you will put that thing to work, Wanda you will watch the perimeter, I will take care of bringing vision and Natasha with me - ordered in a natural way with a voice full of leadership - you already know nothing to hurt if you discover them, only immobilize them - reminded the others - I will take care of it.

Is that for spending time with Captain America? I ask with a platinum smile -

No, that's being a Carter - Sharon reported with a smile -

With nothing more to say they all went back to their places.   
As soon as Sharon watched Steve, Sam and Bucky walk away from the machine he went to the machine, put on the helmet, took the gems and prepared for one of the rarest and most amazing things in his life.

...

His first stop was the base of the Avengers after Tony and Steve's fight. The reason for that decision is that it would be easier to get to vision without anyone suspecting or getting in the way.

as i set foot in the base parking lot in the middle of the darkness i hear a dry and threatening voice.

I think it's best to withdraw this is not a good place to steal - I declare a voice very similar to the JARVIS -

I don't want to steal anything - Sharon reported advanced to vision -

The officer didn't realize that the "man" was so defensive until she was immobilized on the ground, with vision over her and applying force right to her right arm.

If I didn't want to steal, why would they come in in the middle of the night? - I ask very serious and dry applying more force -

I just need your help - he mentioned in panting for the pain inflicted -

It's not the best way to ask for help - he sentenced without letting go -

I know, but no one can find out about this - said Sharon trying to resist a little bit more knew this could happen so he had to endure - 

Specifically what? - he inquired again -

That I come from the future and I want to have your coding structure so that I can bring you back and you can be with Wanda - he quickly explained wishing I would believe him -

You know what you said is too unreal for me to believe? - I ask in a very incredulous way as he loosened his grip -

Friend has already tried to invade the earth some cheap shrimp from space guided by a demigod of Nordic mythology that has a brother who throws thunder who helped a super soldier of the Second World War frozen for 70 along with a man who throws arrows, a super Russian spy, a man who can't control his anger and becomes a green giant - I point out the most sarcastic and intelligent way he found - ah let's not forget your creator a genius able to create costumes with missile pupu ant size that would explode half a continent that I don't forget Wanda the woman who made the vengeful pricioneros from their fears - do I follow or did she stop him? - I'm done talking the blonde -

If you see it that way you're right - he pointed out by letting go and helping her stop -

Yes, I have a three-year-old boy with the voice and the body of a 26-year-old man - joked the spy in a friendly way -

I get what you mean," he said, smiling back.

Well, are you gonna help me or are we just waiting for someone to see us and have to erase his memory? - I ask half telling the truth half joking -

It took him a while to explain to Vision everything that had happened and even longer to convince him not to do anything, because that would mean that his reality would be one of those that would fail in the fight against Thanos. But in the end he gave his memory, structure and the promise that he would keep the secret.

After having what was necessary Sharon embarked on his journey from Volmir hoping that everything would continue as well as it had been until now.

...

It was dark, damp, frightening and cold as I had heard. He climbed a kind of rocky staircase overlooking the top of a hill.   
When he reached the summit, he saw nothing and no one but a void, so he decided to sit down and get some air. He was not at his best, he had just used twice the gem of time, fought an android or whatever vision and climbed a staircase that seemed infinite and all in less than a week.

She deserved a vacation if she came out of this alive

As soon as she closed her eyes a little to take a deep breath she was interrupted by a rough and unpleasant voice.

Sharon Carter, daughter of Harrison and Amanda Carter, I think what you're looking for is no longer here," she confidently stated.

Oh believe me if it is - I answer turning I know to find the owner of that voice -

The gem was...

Look, I want you to give me back Natasha's soul, of course. I'll give it back - Sharon's short because I didn't want to give the matter so much thought -

I'm afraid this isn't a pawn shop," he pronounced, getting closer and letting his face be seen in the process.

to say that she was not surprised would be a lie she had heard the stories of aunt Peggy and read the records never in her life had it crossed her mind to meet red skull

I'll be more specific with you I don't want you to give him back his life just free his soul and change I give you this thing; the rest I take care of myself so if you don't want your face to look worse you'll listen to me skull. It is a trick I give you the gem you give me your soul - to have the courage and the voice to say that with the demanding voice that I use - to have the courage and the voice to say that with the demanding voice that I use - to have the courage and the voice to say that with the demanding voice that I use - to have the courage and the voice to say that with the demanding voice that I use - to have the courage and the voice to say that.

A whole Carter you honor your last name - it was all the man said -

If thank you and you honor your filthy face like that for the good - I declare firmly trying to sound as threatening and rude as possible -

The gem - asked the entity -

His soul - Sharon remembered and demanded as he removed the object -

Sharon gave the gem to the skull. He placed it in the center of the structure. The blonde was going to say something, but suddenly everything was illuminated leaving a little scandalized, for that reason I blink a couple of times.

When she opened her eyes she was in a place that was not volmir... oh that son of a bitch betrayed her. He must have waited for that, well now he had to get out of here no matter what.

Always looking for a target Carter - affirmed a woman - 

Sharon almost cried when she heard that voice she knew her she had done everything in part for her.

Nat God, you're all right," she said in a broken voice when she turned around and saw the Russian spy.

Well, it's not as if they could hurt me anymore," the Russian replied with a smile.

As if they could ever - said the blonde smiling -

Sharon could not resist the urge and ran in the direction of the redhead to embrace her but could not feel her body. Her arms had pierced her. He could not touch her. He already knew what he meant.

Don't worry, I'll figure it out and we'll come back," Carter said, looking her in the eye.

You'll come back," said Natasha, "and I'm not friendly at all.

No. I promised Bruce I'd bring you back, - the agent explained firmly-

You know if you do, we probably won't do it together,- Romanoff said.-

Yes, that doesn't worry me - Sharon muttered quickly -

Sharon is a high cost you don't have to pay - said the redhead.

I'm willing to pay whatever it takes - she responded decidedly -

No - I speak harshly and firmly Russian -

You know I don't follow orders - I point by looking down -

Shar don't do it it's not worth it I'm just...

You're my friend, partner, sister, you're my family and you're worth it tasha - Sharon espresso with tears in his eyes -

No please - said Natasha worried and restless -

I hope you understand - said Carter before he let go -

Sharon was returned in volmir, if that was the gem and that was Nat's soul.

It is below - I indicate red skull -

Well - that's all he said while he's going down in search of the Russian -

Sharon quickly went down the hill where people were supposed to fall. his lungs hurt as fast as they went. when he saw the bloodstains his stomach turned a little, not out of disgust but because of the idea that there were people capable of sacrificing what they loved most out of power.

She was lying there with a yellow glow that gradually disappeared. Sharon couldn't stop her tears from coming back. He crouched and embraced the lifeless body

I promise you everything will be fine. I'll fix it - he whispered with Natasha in his arms -

I take the gem out of the container and place it in the molecular glove in his right hand.

Sharon felt the power of the gem invade his body, every part of his being was being affected by the relic.  
He stopped from the ground little by little, struggling to contain the power of the gem and perform another action.

He stopped from the ground, closed his eyes, raised his right hand, clenched his fist and imagined the Natasha he remembered and loved. The full of life, lover of intelligent answers, satirical, smiling, sarcastic, all beautiful blood red and especially happy. After a few seconds he opened his eyes to see how the body of the redhead moved, there he knew it had to stop.

His body gave way. he was aware that it could happen, but also that it would be worth it.so when he felt heavy and falling to the ground he wasn't surprised.

He could still see, hearing cost a little more effort which his body was not able to provide. as he could watch Natasha approach abruptly, checking her nervously, moving her lips and not being able to understand he knew he probably could not make it.

I told you I'd fix it thasa - he mentioned he doesn't know in what tone but he could notice more the desperation of the Russian before everything went black -

...

Steve was already ready for the trip, he had everything planned. he would leave the gems, but I don't know if he will come back here. he finally has the opportunity to live the life that Tony spoke to him, with Peggy without putting anyone in danger this was his dream he thought he could never have.

While Bruce solved a small machine failure he could talk a little with Sam, it was clear that he would leave his mantle. bucky was not mentally prepared to carry all that weight. He also had the opportunity to talk with James so that he would accompany Sam even he would be difficult to carry all that would involve wearing the mantle of Captain America, bucky more than once asked him if he was sure of that decision to which he answered yes.

Steve short if he talks with Barnes due to Bruce's attitude before had seemed to him that he is strange, uncomfortable and uncomfortable nervous but now it was definitely more obvious.

Banner something happen? - asked Steve something worried about what might be going on -

Uh, not only that... shit - Banner mentions while looking at the sky -

Rogers turned to see what he meant but the only thing he noticed was Bruce was hit by something that threw him a few yards away from his previous position. Steve immediately called Mpjolnir. I didn't know what that thing was, but if I attacked one of them it definitely wasn't good. So he ran for his partner Sam and Bucky were after him. When he finally found the banner what he saw almost blew his head off, it was an Ironman armor who was lunging at Bruce. I didn't know what to do. Obviously Tony couldn't be, he died to savour them all so it must have been someone with access to them or who stole it.

Steve was going to throw a lightning bolt to prevent him from continuing to hit the banner, when suddenly a scarlet cloud drove away the armor. Wanda.

How did he find out?  
if the impact was loud and noisy, but not so loud that the other would hear it from the base and how did it get there so fast?  
The blonde turned to look for it and demand an answer. Almost the brain explodes to see Pietro maximoff is standing next to her. 

Tony, you have to calm down - I speak loud and clear in the direction where he sent the suit with his powers -

Better not, so I'll take care of it - said the sprinter threateningly -

Pietro only immobilize - mentioned with accent frame in tone of scolding -

Wanda what's going on - I ask Steve really needed an answer he couldn't find logic to what he was seeing -

Steve what happens is...

When the young woman was about to respond, the army emerged again

I'll tell you what's going on - Tony said while exposing his face - these selfish sons of bitches let someone else basically sacrifice themselves to fix their lives because they're not enough to do it themselves - he explained with bitterness and contempt by pointing to Wanda and Bruce -

Ok Steve's brain couldn't process what he was seeing, Pietro was alive. Tony also and was hitting and Banner for some reason.

Tony was alive

Tony, is that you? Are you alive? - he inquired in astonishment -

Yeah. I'll tell you how much later what matters now is that these idiots tell me where the fuck Sharon is to prevent me from committing suicide - frustrated point out -

What's Sharon got to do with it? Asked Steve something impressed -

Everything - replied Wanda

He hadn't thought about Sharon. He was going to leave not to return and had not thought of her. Not even to say goodbye or explain to him what would become of him.

His thoughts were erased when he heard a feminine cry

Help!

They all looked at each other and ran in search of .the author of that sound.

The screams were repeated over and over again, more and more desperate and constant, which made it easier to find the person. these sounds led them to where the time machine was.

Steve thought for a moment that he was hallucinating or something like that when he familiarized himself with the voice of the woman screaming with Natasha, but when he saw her lying on the floor with a body lying on her legs and asking for help he realized that he did not think wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and I hope you like it. as I will do three parts of this so the next would be the last and I have two endings I ask them   
> who prefer a happy ending or a sad one?


End file.
